stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Wimvis
Wimvis is a major character in The Robot Raiders. Iggy calls him "Wim" for short while Iggy's nickname is "Ig". Biography Wimvis Tooth is a brother of Iggy Tooth and is the leader of a group of builders. While both of them dreamed of exploring space when younger, only Iggy went into work with the DSS as an engineer while Wimvis chose to stay on Iguanos with their father. Wimvis and Iggy didn't get along very well, as Wimvis, the older Tooth sibling, was jealous of his younger brother's job as an astrosaur. The Robot Raiders Wimvis became involved with an informant who only called himself "Metal-Master". "Metal-Master" claimed that Rennia Botblast, who was involved with work on the moon of Metka, was planning to destroy the builders' jobs. Wimvis tried to reach Rennia through email and phone, trying to get her to confirm or deny the story, but she never replied, making him suspicious. He went to Metka himself to confront her, getting through the moon's security in his ship. When Teggs, Arx, Gipsy, and Iggy arrived on Metka City to catch a gang of robot thieves, they encountered Wimvis and his builders and got in a scuffle with them, aided by the Sauropod's dimorphodon flight crew. Rennia's security-bots broke up the fight, and the astrosaurs took Wimvis to Rennia as a prisoner. In Rennia's Central Skyscraper, the inventor accused Wimvis of stealing her designs and robots. Wimvis denied the charges, although he admitted to hating the robots for threatening the builders' jobs. When a faulty drinks-machine suddenly attacked them, the astrosaurs discovered a screwdriver belonging to Wimvis in it, seemingly proving his guilt. Upset, Wimvis tried to run, but slipped on potato juice, was knocked out, and was arrested. He was taken to prison, guarded by Iggy. However, when Iggy was drugged by a robo-waiter, Wimvis was attacked by a robotic portable toilet. Iggy woke up in time to save him and defeat the toilet. Wimvis swore to Iggy that he was not responsible for the problems in Metka City, and Iggy, already suspicious of "Metal-Master", chose to believe him and accepted Wimvis's apology for his earlier behaviour. Meanwhile, Teggs and Gipsy discovered that "Metal-Master", not Wimvis, was behind the thievery when they were attacked by robots under "Metal-Master's"control. Iggy and Wimvis snuck out of jail through a tunnel, and found a group of "stolen" robots building strange cones underneath Metka City. They used another drinks-machine to get away and rejoin the other astrosaurs. Arx explained that the real culprit was the Main Computer, which had gained a will of its own and intended to take over the Jurassic Quadrant by using jets to send the city into space, suffocating those on Metka City in the process. Wimvis explained that Iggy had managed to sabotage the robots' jets, bringing the city down. Shuttle Beta, commanded by Sprite, managed to pick up the astrosaurs before it hit the ground, destroying the Main Computer in the process. To apologize for jumping to conclusions, Rennia offered to allow Wimvis to help her rebuild Metka City. Iggy gave his brother a heartfelt goodbye, all forgiven from the past. Earth Attack! Wimvis is a minor guest character in Earth Attack!, and is seen drinking fern-juice with Iggy at the party at the end of the book, their relationship clearly much improved. Personality As the leader of the Iguanodon Builders' Group , Wimvis puts his fellow builders first, which endangers his relationship with Iggy when the two are seemingly at odds. However, he turns out to be honourable in his dealings with Rennia, revealing that he had sent e-mails to her before coming himself. He has a dislike of robots, which he sees as a threat to traditional dinosaur labor. His jealousy of Iggy, his main negative trait, is overcome by the end of the book when the two brothers make amends. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Heroes Category:Iguanodon Category:Steve Cole's favourite characters